Lucky Number 15
by whatthehell82
Summary: This is a story of how Beck and Jade met. It takes Beck 15 tries to get Jade to go out with him.
1. First Attempt

**AN: This is my first Bade story, but I have read a lot of them. I used some stuff from Liz and Ari's real life. Jade is from New Jersey and her Mom and brother still live there. The rest you will read in the story. Thanks for reading. **

Jade West and Cat Valentine climb out of the back of Joan Valentine's car.

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah thanks Mrs. Valentine." They close the door and the car drives off. Jade adjusts her shoulder bag as she stares up at her new school. Hollywood Arts.

"Jade, how come you wanted to ride with me to school? Not that I don't like having you around. You know I love you." Jade rolls her eyes and lets out a deep frustrated breath.

"Because as usual my Father was too busy to even acknowledge my existence. Which only leaves my annoying Step Mother. I am not getting stuck in LA traffic with that woman." Cat shakes her head at Jade's normal negative attitude. It has gotten a lot worse though since their move out to LA. Jade is so angry about having to come live with her Father and leave her Mother, Brother, and Step Father who she loves very much. Her Step Father had been like a Father to her. He was there to support her and never let her down unlike her real Father who never kept a promise in his life.

"Jade, you can at least try to get to know her. You do live with her now. It might make this a little easier."

"She is Step Mom number two. There is no point in getting used to this one when I'm sure it won't last much longer. He will cheat on this one just like he cheated on my Mom and Candice. It doesn't matter if they had a child together. He forgets about him just like he forgets about me and George." Another thing Jade had to be bitter about was her Dad and Candice getting divorced. She had let Candice in and had become close to her. She didn't speak to Candice anymore and it hurt.

"Jade it's our first day at a cool new school you can at least try to smile. Like me." Cat puts a big smile on her face. "This is an opportunity to start fresh and be whoever you want. I going to be happy no matter what anybody does. I'm not going to let it affect me like I used to." Back in New York Cat had been bullied a little. It pisses Jade off just to think about it. How can anyone be mean to Cat she is the best person Jade had ever met. That bitch was just jealous Cat was a way better singer then her.

"Let's go in and get this over with." They start walking through the court yard when Jade spots heaven.

"Oh my God. They have a coffee cart. I have to stop and get some. Go on without me."

"KK." Cat walks into school as Jade walks over to the coffee cart.

Beck Oliver and Andre Harris walk through the doors of Hollywood Arts. It had been a month since they started their freshmen year at the performing arts school. They had already made a name for themselves in the school. Beck was the best actor in his class and Andre was an amazing song writer. The girls were also big fans of Beck's. They think he is really cute with amazing hair. It has been getting a little longer and the girls can't get enough of him. Beck on the other hand was very uncomfortable with the attention. He was flattered and it did boost his ego a little it was just overwhelming to have so many girls ask him out. He even got asked out by a senior once. Andre thought he was crazy for turning her down.

Beck's locker was right under Andre's so they were chatting as they got their books out. All of a sudden there is a loud yell.

"What the hell!" They look over and see Sinjin standing in a puddle of coffee staring at a very angry girl.

"You idiot you spilled my coffee everywhere." A crowd of students step back trying to get as far from the angry girl as they can get. "Go get me another cup. NOW!" Sinjin runs outside as fast as he can. The girl turns around and stomps off in her red combat boots. Andre looks terrified. Beck is staring where the girl just disappeared.

"That girl is terrifying, man." Andre says.

"She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Andre looks at Beck like he's nuts.

"Are you crazy? She is a psycho. Did you not see how she just screamed at Sinjin? Crazy, man."

"How could you not notice how beautiful she is? Those blue eyes, pale skin, perfect lips, and her awesome body. She must be new."

"It was hard to notice all that with all that crazy screaming going on. Come on man we have to get to class." Andre starts leading the dumbstruck Beck down the hall.

Beck walks into his second period class and sees his mystery girl sitting in the last row. He rushes over and takes the seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Beck." He says holding out his hand and giving her his most charming smile. She looks over at him then down at his hand, and rolls her eyes. She goes back to digging around in her bag. Beck is taken back. Now he was never popular with girls in middle school, but since he started Hollywood Arts he hasn't had any problems getting a girl to like him. He watches her dig in her bag.

"Crap." She lets out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jade looks over at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"If you must know my business, I forgot my pen in my locker." Beck perks up at this. This will be a perfect ice breaker.

"I have a pen you can borrow." Jade gives him a curious look. Like she is trying to figure something out.

"You have a slight accent. Where are you from?" Beck is surprised. No one had noticed his accent until now. This girl is amazing.

"Canada. I moved here this past summer." Jade face turns to a very pissed off look. Beck wonders what he has done wrong.

"I hate Canada. You people are way too friendly. I should have known. I don't want your pen Canadian boy." Beck wasn't sure how to react to that. He has never met anyone who hated Canada before.

"It's Beck." She just glares at him and turns to the boy next to her. He is an African American boy eating a zucchini like it is an apple.

"Hey, give me your pen." The boy's eyes grow wide with surprise and fear. He quickly turns over his pen to Jade.

The teacher walks in and everyone settles in their seats. Jade looks ahead at the teacher ignoring the boy staring at her. Beck gives up on trying to figure the girl out when the teacher starts to speak. During role call he finds out her name is Jade West. 'What a beautiful name, Jade. It was perfect for her' he thought.

Jade and Cat get their lunches from a crazy man in a truck and sit down at a table.

"So, how has your first day been so far Jade. Mine has been great. I love my classes and I have already made a new friend. Everyone here is so nice." Jade rolls her eyes. This new perky Cat gave her a headache.

"What new friend? Who is it?" Cat was nice to everyone and sometimes that got her hurt.

"His name is Robbie and he has a puppet named Rex. But don't call him a puppet he doesn't like that. Robbie is funny. He makes me laugh and he's really nice. I wanted to sit up front but all the seats were full and he let me have his seat. Wasn't that nice?" The guy sounds like a real dork. Leave it to Cat to pick up a charity case.

"Well, just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt again." Cat's smile fades from her face as she thinks of the past. The smile quickly appears back on her face. She decided she was going to be happy and the past is in the past.

"So, how has your day been? You never answered me."

"You never gave me a chance. It was okay. The classes seem cool besides the basic stuff." Cat looks at her with an expecting look. "What?"

"Have you made any friends?" Jade rolls her eyes and starts poking at her salad.

"No. I don't want any new friends. I'm happy with the ones I already have. I don't care if they are in New Jersey. Besides I have you. You are all I need." Cat shakes her head.

"I'm touched that you think I'm enough, but it's unhealthy to only have one friend. Isn't there anyone who tried to befriend you today?" Jade rolls her eyes again and huffs.

"There was some Canadian boy, but you know how I feel about Canada. Besides he kept staring at me all through class. It was creepy." Cat giggles.

"I bet he likes you." Jade scrunches up her face.

"Gross. He's Canadian." The girls go back to eating their salads when a tray is smacked down on the table. They both look up to see a tan boy with beautiful brown eyes and a killer lopsided grin. Cat instantly perks up. She has always been a little boy crazy.

"HI, I'm Cat." The boy's smile gets bigger.

"Hi Cat, I'm Beck. It's nice to meet a friend of Jade's." Jade who had looked down at her salad when the boy sat down, whips her head around.

"How do you know my name, stalker?"

"Roll call. Duh." Her nostrils flare and her eyes squint. She was shooting dagger in his direction hoping to scare the boy away. But he just smiles at her and turns his attention back to Cat.

"You must be new as well I've never seen you before. Is that how you and Jade came to be friends? New people sticking together."

"I'm new, but Jade and I have known each other for over a year now. She is my best friend." Cat puts her arm around Jade and Jade shrugs her off. "We moved here together from New York. Well I'm from Florida and Jade's from…" Jade quickly covers Cat's mouth.

"Don't tell this stalker my business. You know better than to talk to strangers." It was one of those odd times when Cat was the one who rolls her eyes.

"I'm not a stranger. Am I Cat?" He winks at Cat and she giggles.

"Oh my God." Jade groans. She turns and looks at Beck. "Leave."

"No." Jade had been able to scare away everyone in this school so far, but this boy doesn't seem to scare easy. She pulls a pair of scissors out of her boot. Beck is surprised. 'Where did those come from?' He thought. "Leave now or I will give you the worst haircut of your life." Beck just laughs. Jade is in shock.

"Let me tell you the story about the worst haircut I ever had. My Mom decided that it be cool to learn how to cut hair and…"

"Shut up! We don't care about you or your stupid hair. Arrgh!" This idiot is so frustrating. The bell rings Jade gets up and storms off. Cat looks over at Beck. He seems so nice. She feels bad for him.

"I'm sorry about Jade. She isn't always like that. I promise." She bites her lip. Beck pats her hand.

"It's okay. I'm fine. She didn't hurt my feelings." Cat smiles. Beck smiles back. He doesn't understand it, but he feels protective of the girl. He just met her, but he already thinks of her as a little sister he must protect. She just seems so sweet and innocent. They both get up and head to their next class.

It turns out Beck and Jade have two more classes together. Jade spent both of them ignoring Beck. He spent the whole time staring at her. He couldn't help himself she is just so beautiful. He had really never met anyone that beautiful in person before.

It had been two weeks since Jade's first day at Hollywood Arts. Two horrible weeks. The classes weren't bad. Besides her basic classes she got to do improve, vocal, and dance. The teachers weren't bad either. Her improve teacher was a lunatic, but a good teacher surprisingly. The problem was that Canadian boy. He wouldn't leave her alone. He tried everything he could think of to get Jade to like him. He brought her coffee. He made friends with Cat so he was able to be around her more. Somehow Cat convinced Jade to sit at the table Beck and his friends sit. He was even able to sit sort of next to her a few times without her getting up and moving.

One morning Jade was in the hall working on decorating her locker. She is so engrossed in her task that she didn't hear Beck approach.

"Whatcha doing?" Jade rolls her eyes and huffs.

"What does it look like I'm doing genius?"

"Gluing scissors to your locker."

"Give the Canadian boy a prize." It is Beck's turn to huff.

"I do have a name." Jade turns around and licks her lips. To some it may look like a wolf licking it's chops before consuming its prey, but to Beck it was sexy.

"I know, but if I call you by your name you might start thinking I want to be your friend. And I don't." Beck smirks. He feels like he has her just where he wants her.

"Okay. We won't be friends."

"Ugh, finally you are getting it." Jade turns around and starts placing scissors on her locker again.

"Will you go out with me?" She whips around and looks at him like he has lost his mind.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Beck nods.

"Yeah, you said you didn't want to be friends. Than we can be more than friends. I'm cool with that." He must be messing with her. He can't be serious. Jade doesn't even know what to do. "So about that date?"

"NO!" She takes a pair of scissors and stabs them into the middle of her locker door, and storms off.

Beck catches up with her at the coffee cart where she is waiting in line. She looks at him over her shoulder, and sighs.

"I'm not getting rid of you am I?" Beck smiles and shakes his head. "Look creepy I have a boyfriend back in New York. Not that it's any of your business. His name is Eric and I love him very much. We have been dating a year. He is an amazing actor, singer, and award winning dancer. I'm not giving that up for some Canadian boy I just met." It was her turn and she steps up to order her coffee. Beck is crushed. He feels like some punched him in the stomach and stomped on his heart. He hangs his head down and walks away. Jade turns her head and sees his dejected form walking away. She feels a little bad for him and doesn't understand why. She shakes her head trying to get rid of this feeling.


	2. Second Attempt

**An: I hope no one thinks I'm being to mean to Beck. I just think that the Jade we know and love wouldn't let anyone in so easily. Not even Beck.**

It had been about a week since Jade told Beck about her boyfriend Eric. Beck had thought about giving up on Jade, but he decided he would rather have her as a friend then nothing at all. He was still trying to get her to like him just in a different way. She was still giving him the cold shoulder. It is not easy to get past Jade West's walls. He wonders why she is the way she is. There has to be more to her than just the cold attitude and scary threats. After all Cat wouldn't be friends with her if there wasn't. Cat had also said Jade wasn't always like that all the time. He knows there is more to her, he can feel it. All he knows is he is not giving up on Jade West no matter how much she protests.

It is a Wednesday afternoon when Beck spots Jade at her locker. He had noticed that she hasn't really been herself today. She has been quite and withdrawn in a different way. It seemed more sad then hostile. Beck walks over to his locker, he is still keeping an eye on Jade. Cat walks up to her. They talk for a few minutes. Beck can't hear what they are saying, but Cat rubs Jade's back a little. Jade closes her locker and walks down the hall with her head hanging down. When Beck sees that Cat is still there he hurries to close his locker and rushes over to her.

"Hey Cat. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Cat gives Beck a brilliant smile. She is happy and perky as usual. Beck admires her for always being able to look at the world in such a positive way.

"Hey Beck. What's up?" He really didn't know how to ask her. He didn't want to invade Jade's privacy, but he is really concerned about her. With Cat the best approach has always been to be direct. She had a tendency to get confused.

"I noticed that Jade seems sad today. Is she okay?" The ever present smile slips off Cat's face. She suddenly seems so sad. That worries Beck. Cat's never sad.

"I shouldn't tell you. Jade will get mad at me."

"It's okay Cat I won't tell her you told me. I'm just really worried about her." She gives him a tiny smile.

"I know you really like Jade. I can tell." Beck blushes a little. "You treat her really nicely, and when she told you she had a boyfriend you still wanted to be her friend. That's the only reason I'm going to tell you what's wrong with Jade." Beck nods encouraging her to continue. "She and Eric broke up. It is too hard to have a long distance relationship at 14. They wanted to end it as friends. Jade is really sad. Eric is her first love."

"That is really sad. I feel so bad for her." Beck is hurting for Jade. He had a bad break up last year with this girl who didn't really like him. She was just using him to make some else jealous. She was his first kiss. He has always felt bad that something so special was shared with such a horrible person. He was really hurt. Sometimes he thinks that's why he doesn't want to date all of those shallow girls that keep asking him out. They remind him of her.

"She will be fine. She just needs time to heal. Maybe a new _friend_ can help her heal." Cat winks at him while she nudges him with her elbow in his ribs. While he tries to figure out what she was trying to say she walks away. It takes him a few minutes to figure out what she was hinting at.

"Oh." He smiles. That Cat isn't as dumb as she acts.

**Second Attempt**

It has been a week since Jade and her boyfriend had broken up. She is still hurting, but it was still the right thing to do. She cares a lot about Eric and wants them to be able to stay friends. If they had stayed together the stress from trying to make it work would have ruined whatever chance they had at being friends. She wasn't sure she is ready to move on, but if she meets the right guy than maybe. Cat had been such a good friend to her. She had let her come over that night and cry for hours. Jade doesn't know what she would do without her. This week had been hard, but not too bad. Even that stupid Canadian boy had seemed to back off. If she really had to admit it she kind of missed the attention. It was flattering, and she had never had someone pay that much attention to her before. She guesses he's not that bad. Maybe she will even let him be her friend. Maybe.

Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Jade are all sitting at their usual lunch table. They are all chatting amongst themselves. Cat is telling Jade about something her crazy brother had done, and how he ended up in jail for it. Robbie is complaining to Andre about how a girl put chewing gum in his hair after he asked her out.

"I mean, how rude it that?" Robbie whines. Andre has an exasperated look on his face.

"Where is Beck?" Andre asks cutting Robbie off before he can say anything else. Cat and Jade look over at him. They both shrug.

"Oh, here he comes." Robbie says very excited. Andre rises an eye brow at him. Beck walks over to the table. He sets a cup of coffee down in front of Jade. Then he takes a seat close to her and lays his back pack down in his lap.

"Hey guys." Jade looks from the cup in front of her to Beck. He gives her a smile. Jade doesn't know what to think. He hasn't brought her coffee since he use to try to get her to like him. She already let me him be kind of like a friend to her, why is he doing this again? As far as he knows she still has a boyfriend.

"What's this?" She asks. He just shrugs.

"I thought maybe you might like some coffee. I was getting one for myself, and I know you are a fan. Black two sugars." He gives her a bright smile.

"But you don't have any coffee." Beck looks panicked for a second before his acting skills took over.

"I drank it already." Jade isn't convinced, but shrugs and turns back to her conversation with Cat.

"Um, Jade." She turns to Beck again.

"What?" She says in a very tense way as if trying to warn him not to try anything. He did not heed her warning.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to that new coffee place down the street with me after school. What do you say?" He says hopefully.

"You wants some coffee?" Beck nods. Jade gets that wicked grin on her face that she gets before she does something mean. Beak swallows hard.

"Here you can have mine." With that she pours her hot coffee all over the back pack on his lap. She gets up and storms away. Everyone is shocked.

"Are you okay man?" Andre asks. Beck shakes his head no. He slowly gets up. Coffee is dripping off his back pack. When he is fully standing up his friends see the coffee stain on his left thigh.

"I'm going to the nurse. I think I might have at least a first degree burn." With that he walks towards the building.

"I can't believe she did that. What a Gank." Andre says. Cat stands up putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey, that's my friend. Don't call her that name." She storms away just like Jade.

Cat finds Jade in the janitor's closet. Jade found the place a few days ago. It was the perfect place to hide when she needed to be alone. Jade is sitting on the floor cutting up some toilet paper when Cat walks in. She slams the door behind her. Jade quickly looks up at her.

"What is wrong with you? You burned him. What were you thinking?" Jade puts down her scissor and jumps up off the floor.

"He is burnt? I didn't mean to burn him. I poured it on his stupid back pack."

"That was in his lap. Where was the coffee supposed to run down on to, Jade?" Jade feels bad.

"I didn't think about that at the time. I was just so mad. How dare that creep ask me out. As far as he knows I still have a boyfriend. And I was actually starting to think he was a nice guy. It figures he's a creep just like I thought he was at first." Cat shakes her head and huffs.

"He knows you and Eric broke up." Jade glares at her.

"How does he know that, Cat?" Cat looks down in shame.

"I told him, but he is a nice guy Jade. And he really likes you. Even after you have been so mean to him he still wants to date you, and when he thought you had a boyfriend he was willing to settle for just being friends. Will you please just give him a chance?" Cat begs her. She even throws in a little pout.

"Okay. But only as a friend. I don't want to date him."

"And you will apologize to him."

"What?! No." Cat gives her a stern look. "What if he tells people? I will never live that down. It will ruin my reputation."

"He won't. He respects you too much." Jade rolls her eyes.

"Fine." Cat grins, and claps her hands.

After school was over Beck was standing by the curb waiting for his Mother to pick him up. The nurse said he was okay and didn't need to go to the hospital. He just needed to put some ice on it. It was funny he should be mad at Jade. At least that's what Andre kept telling him. But he wasn't mad. He actually feels bad for upsetting Jade. It was obviously too soon. She needed more time to heal. He will wait until she gives him a sign that she is ready for more from him. Until then he will be a really good friend, and a shoulder to lean on if she lets him.

Jade goes outside to wait for her wicked Step Mother and she sees Beck waiting as well. She promised Cat she would apologize to him. She guesses this is a good time since no one else around to hear it. If people heard she apologized for something she did they would all start expecting it from her. She takes a deep breath before slowly making her way over to him.

Beck sees her walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. He tries not to get to excited. She probably wants to yell at him.

"Hey." She says as she stands next to him.

"Hey."

"So, how is your leg?"

"The nurse says the burn isn't that bad." Jade is digging the toe of her boot in the side walk. This kind of thing isn't easy for her.

"Look, I'm sorry you got burnt. I was trying to ruin you back pack not your skin." Beck places his hand on her shoulder and rubs it a little.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I'm sorry that I was being insensitive. I should have known a week isn't enough time to heal after a break up." Jade shrugs off his touch.

"How about I'll forgive you if you forgive me?" Beck smiles and nods.

"Deal. Friends?" Beck holds out his hand for her to shake. Jade looks hesitant, so he drops it.

"I'll think about it." Beck looks at little disappointed. "At least you are on the maybe list. Robbie is still on the no way in Hell list." They both laugh a little. Beck's Mom pulls up.

"My Mom's here. Do you maybe want to come over and hang out at my place?" He didn't want to push his luck with her but he had to ask.

"No." She quickly turns on her heel and walks away. Beck smiles. That's his Jade. Well, she will be his eventually. He gets in the car. His Mom pulls away from the curb.

"Who was that girl?" She asks.

"Someone special." That's all he says as his thoughts start drifting off to Jade land. He got to touch her. It was her shoulder, but still that's more than he thought she would let him. Maybe that was his sign. He smiles the smile that Andre says is his Jade smile.


	3. Love hurts

**Warning: Beck is going to get hurt a couple of more times. Jade is just reacting, but doesn't mean to hurt him. I think Jade is in character.**

**Sixth Attempt**

Andre, Robbie, and Cat are standing in the hall when Beck comes walking up to them.

"Hey guys. Have any of you seen Jade?" Andre rolls his eyes.

"Bro, you really need to let this go. She is not going to go out with you." Beck knows his friend has his best interest at heart, but he just can't give up on Jade.

"She will give in eventually and agree to a date. Then on that date she will see that we belong together. I have it planned out in my head." Andre give an exasperated sigh.

"She burned you. I think it's time to give it up before she hurts you anymore." Beck is not going to let his best friend bring him down.

"Beck, I think Andre is right." Cat speaks up. Beck turns to look at her.

"But you are the one that encouraged me to ask her out."

"But that was before she burned you. She obviously doesn't want to go out with you. I think you should give up." She puts her hand on his shoulder and rubs it a little in pity.

"I think it's romantic." Robbie puts his two cents in. Beck slaps him on the back.

"Thanks Robbie. At least I have one friends support." Robbie is really excited that he has pleased Beck. He called him his friend and after all Beck is cool and if he hangs out with Beck people might think he's cool. If people think he's cool they will stop making fun of him.

"Look, I have a new plan. See this." Beck pulls out a book from his back pack. "Jade loves zombies, and this is a book about zombies killing people. She will love it." Andre shakes his head in frustration. "Then after she get excited over the book I will ask her out again."

"Beck, I don't want to burst your bubble, but I don't think it will work. Jade doesn't get excited like most people. She won't react the way you are hoping she will." Cat says trying not to hurt Beck's feelings. Jade comes walking over.

"Hey, weirdoes. What are you doing?" She greets. Beck smiles really big.

"Hey, Jade. I know how you love zombies and I saw this book and thought of you. It sounds really violent." Beck hands her the book.

"Zombies run free eating people's brains." She reads the back of the book. "Cool." Cat gives Beck an I told you so look.

"There is a monster movie marathon on TV this weekend maybe they will be some zombie ones. You can come over to my house and we can watch it together." He holds his breath looking at her begging her with his eyes to say yes.

"So, let me get this straight you are now trying to bribe me into dating you. You can have your stupid book back." She shoves the book back at Beck. "Jerk." She stomps on Beck's foot with her heavy combat boots, and walks away. Andre winces. Robbie covers his eyes. Cat covers her mouth with her hand.

"Are you are alright?" Andre asks knowing from the look of pain on Beck's face that he's not.

"I think I might need some help getting to the nurses office." He says trying to keep his cool in front of his friends. Even though he is fighting back tears. Andre walks over and puts Beck's arm around his neck.

"I'll help you man. Come on." They hobble of to the nurse's office.

Later at lunch the group is sitting at their usual table. Jade sits down. They all stare at her. She ignores them. She knows why they are staring. It may have been a bit of an overreaction to stomp on Beck's foot, but he's not getting the message. And to try and bribe her to date him was just too much. She doesn't understand why he wouldn't just give up already. He had asked her out six times. Not that she was counting. It's just pathetic and sad. She looks up and notices someone it missing. What is he mad at her now? Is he trying to avoid her? Maybe he has finally taken the hint.

"Where is my creepy stalker?" She asks.

"If you are talking about Beck he went home." Andre replies. Wow, was he that upset about it?

"Why? Did I hurt his poor little feeling that much?"

"No. His Mother had to take him to the doctor. You broke his pinkie toe." Jade's eyes widen in shock.

"I can't believe you Jade. Why did you have to hurt him again?" Cat asks.

"I didn't mean to break anything." Jade thinks about it for a minute. He was wearing converse today and she was wearing her heavy red combat boots. She should have probably thought about that before she did it, but there wasn't time to think. She just reacted. Maybe she overreacted. People have told her she does that sometimes. Cat tells her that all the time.

"You have to apologize to him again Jade. You need to stop doing this to him. He is a nice guy who just wants to go on a date with you." Cat says laying on the guilt.

"I don't understand why you won't go out with." Andre says. He getting really tired of all this Beck and Jade drama. He hopes this isn't a sign of what's to come with these two. "Look, even if you for some crazy reason don't like Beck just go out with him anyway." Jade glares at him. He cuts her off before she can say anything. "Hear me out. All he wants is one date. You go out on this date with him. You guys have a terrible time. He sees you are Satan incarnate. Then he stops asking you out. Then we all can move on with our lives." Jade continues to glare at him.

"I'm not going out with him. Maybe a broken toe will be enough to break his spirit." The bell rings. They all get up and start walking into the building. Cat grabs Jade's arm and holds her back. "What? Don't give me that look?" Cat keeps giving her a pointed look. "I'm not apologizing again. I think it gave him false hope last time." Cat huffs and rolls her eyes.

"You broke his toe. You have to apologize to him. And what was that crap about breaking his spirit? You will not break that sweet boy's spirit. I won't let you. He is a nice guy. I like Beck. We are friends. You are friends with him to now." Jade is the one to roll her eyes now.

"I am trying to be friends, but he keeps asking me out. I can't be friends with him if he keeps this up." Cat steps up into Jade's personal space and points her finger right in Jade's face.

"You better apologize to him or I'm not talking to you for two weeks. Got it."

"Oh, so I don't get to hear your constant chatter and annoying stories for two whole weeks. I am devastated." Cat just shakes her head. She is used to Jade's mean comments. She also knows she doesn't mean it. They are best friends. She can't go two weeks without Cat. After all she is the only friend Jade can really trust.

"I mean it. Apologize." She turns and walks away. Jade crosses her arms across her chest. She did feel bad about breaking his toe, but she is not sure it's a good idea to apologize again. It seems to give him the wrong idea when she does.

**Seventh attempt**

Jade picks up the phone and starts dialing a number. She quickly hangs up before she finishes. She had cornered Andre after school and asked for Beck's number. The only thing she has running through her mind right now is 'This is a bad idea'. She looks at her phone and bites her lip. Cat said two weeks of no talking if she doesn't.

"Ugh, this is stupid I should just call the idiot." She picks the phone up again. Taking a deep breath she starts dialing. It rings a few times.

"Hello." Jade doesn't say anything. "Hello, Jade are you there?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Caller ID. I have your number saved in my phone."

"Where did you get my number, stalker?"

"Cat gave it to me. I could ask you the same thing."

"Andre."

"I would have given it to you. All you had to do was ask."

"I don't want your stupid number."

"You asked Andre for it, so I guess that means you did want it."

"Just this once. I didn't even program it in my phone. And I'm going to throw it away when I'm done."

"Okay. So, is there a reason you called this one time?" Jade is quiet again. "Jade? Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Why did you call?"

"I'm sorry." Rushes out of her. She says it so fast Beck almost didn't understand.

"You're sorry for what?"

"For breaking your toe, idiot. What else would I be apologizing for?"

"I accept your apology. Thank you."

"Is it really bad? Did you have any bones sticking out?"

"No."

"Oh." Jade is disappointed. She thinks that would have been cool.

"I'm going to be fine. I have to keep off of it for a couple of weeks. They can't put a cast on a pinkie toe so I can't wear a shoe until it heals. They said it shouldn't take long."

"That sucks. So you won't be coming to school?"

"Nope."

"I'm sure Robbie would be happy to bring you your school work. He is so desperate for friends he will do anything."

"It's going to be lonely being home alone all the time."

"You have your parents, and I'm sure Andre, Robbie, and Cat will visit you."

"Will you visit me?" Jade thought a about that for a moment. "After all you were the one who broke my toe."

"Alright maybe I can't visit you once."

"Great we can watch that movie marathon I told you about. We can even consider it a date."

"It's not a date. And if you even try to call it a date I won't come. Deal?"

"Deal. So, when can you come over?"

"You do know desperate isn't an attractive quality in a guy, right?"

"I don't think of it as desperate. It's more like determined. I getting to you. Admit it." Jade rolls her eyes.

"Good bye, Beck."

"Good night, Jade. Sweet dreams." She hangs up. She doesn't think he is getting to her, but she is getting used to him. He's not all bad. Maybe she should invite the gang to their movie night. She looks down at her phone. She takes the paper with Beck's number and is about to throw it away, but hesitates. She looks at it again and starts putting it into her phone. She hits save and puts her phone down. Shaking her thoughts away she goes to get ready for bed.


	4. She's warming up

**An: Poor Beck gets hurt one more time, but at least he gets the girl. I hope gotten a few reviews, and I really appreciate the nice things you had to say. I hope I don't disappoint anyone.**

**Thirteenth Attempt**

Jade is pulling books about of her locker when Beck spots her. Seeing she is not paying attention to anything around her he gets a smirk on his face. Quietly he sneaks up behind her. He grabs her sides and yells. "Boo!" Jade who had been reaching for a book at the top shelf of her locker whips around. Her elbow connects with Beck's eye.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" Beck covers his eye with his hand.

"It hurts." Jade looks crest fallen.

"Look, I'm just going to get this out of the way so I don't have to do it later. I'm sorry." Beck laughs a little. Jade smiles. She thinks to herself that he has a nice laugh.

"It's okay really. It was my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. You didn't do it on purpose. This time." Jade shakes her head at last comment, but smiles a little anyway. Beck uncovers his eye. Jade can it's starting to swell.

"You should go to the nurse and put some ice on that."

"The nurse and I getting really close thanks to you." He laughs.

"Very funny."

"Will you walk with me to the nurse's office? You know keep me company. You kind of owe me." Jade thought about that for a minute. She turns and closes her locker.

"Fine. Let's go." Beck smiles bright. Jade tries to not smile herself. His smile seems contagious. She can't help wanting to smile when he does.

They start walking down the hall.

"You know that was really stupid. You shouldn't sneak up on people."

"Yeah, I think I learned my lesson on that one. I will never sneak up on you again. I could lose an eye." He winks at her with his good eye.

"You are such an idiot. Why were sneaking up on me anyway?"

"I saw you standing there and thought it would be funny. I was obviously I was wrong. It isn't funny to get a black eye." Jade feels a pit of guilt in her stomach.

"You know I don't mean to keep hurting you. In fact I promised Cat I would stop. I guess I didn't keep my promise." She looks down at her boots as she walks.

"It's not your fault. It's all my fault, and I promise to tell Cat that." Jade looks up him, and she gives him a little smile. Beck's heart flutters. He can't believe just one little smile from this girl can make him feel so many wonderful things.

"You know there is something you can do to make it up to me." They both stop as they reach the nurse's office.

"I'm afraid to ask, but I'm the kind of girl who face her fears head on. What can I do to make it up to you?" He gives her his most charming smile. At least he hopes it is. This is the perfect time to ask her out again. She obviously cares about him if she feels bad that he's hurt.

"You can go out with me? Nothing big. Just maybe coffee at the place down the street. Jet Brew." Jade rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"I should have known. Look, Beck I feel bad that you got hurt. But that doesn't mean I want to date you. The answer is the same as every other time you have asked. No." He looks so sad. She feels bad for hurting him. "You better get in there and put ice on that before it swells up really bad." Beck nods and walks inside. Jade closes her eyes and runs her hand through her hair. She is not sure how long she can keep doing this. She's actually starting to feel sorry for the guy. She just doesn't want to date him or anyone else for that matter. She's just not ready to go through all of that again. Love sucks, and she doesn't want to fall again. The one thing she has learned from her life is men can't be trusted.

**Fourteenth Attempt**

It had been a week since Beck got an elbow to the eye. It was healing nicely you could barely see the bruising. It didn't really hurt anymore either. Beck had been a little dispirited after Jade turned him down for the thirteenth time. He didn't bounce back as fast as he had the other times she rejected him. He really felt he was getting somewhere with her. He felt like they were connecting. She was being nicer to him. Well nice for her. Every time she hurt him she apologized to him. He could see she wasn't the evil witch everyone thinks she is. Even though he was feeling dejected he isn't giving up on her. He knows they are meant to be together.

Jade walks in and sits down in her usual seat. The one right next to Beck. She doesn't know why she hasn't moved. Becks looks up from his book when she sits down. Jade has had a rough morning. Usually her Father ignores in existence, but this morning he decided she was worthy of his attention. Apparently the outfit she was wearing was not up to his standards. They had a big argument. She ended up going upstairs and changing her outfit just so he would stop screaming at her. She doesn't understand why they seem to bring out the worst in each other. After all of that she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Good morning sunshine." Jade rolls her eyes and grinds her teeth. Beck noticed something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just shut up and stop talking to me." Beck was taken aback by her attitude. She hasn't talked to him like that in over a month. Now he knows something is wrong.

"Jade if something is wrong you can tell me. I promise I'm a good listener." Jade grinded her teeth even harder.

"My life is none of your business. So shut up and leave me alone." Beck is really concerned. He wants to fix whatever is wrong with her. He feels like all this anger is covering up hurt. He wants to punch whoever hurt her.

"Please Jade. Just tell me what's wrong." She whips around and if looks could kill the one she was giving would have brought his short life to an end.

"Leave me the Hell alone!" Beck jumps in his chair a little. He decides maybe he should give her space. The teacher starts the lesson and they both turn their attention to her.

"Alright we pairing up for this project. I have chosen your partners for you. There is no switching." Jade rolls her eyes. Partnering up with someone on a project was the last thing Jade wants to do. She is not in the mood for some annoying person. "Jade West will be partners with Beck Oliver." Jade closes her eyes and drops her head down on her desk. She would rather partner up with the freak who eats the vegetables on her other side. Beck Oliver is the last person in the world she wants to partner with.

When class was over Jade starts putting her book and notebook in her bag.

"So, your house or mine?" She looks over at Beck's smiling face. She practically snarls at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Whose house are we going to work on our project at?"

"I thought you were asking me out again."

"We can call it a date. I'd be cool with that." She glares at him. He takes that as her usual 'No'. "Do you want to work at your house?" Jade shakes her head. He can see the sadness in her eyes.

"My house isn't a good idea. I have a four year old brother running around and I know he will bother us. Plus my annoying Step Mother. Your place would be better."

"So you have a brother. Is he the only one?" He asks trying to get to know her better. She rarely ever talks about herself. She glares at him again.

"I don't want to talk about my family." She snaps. He nods. He lets it go it is obviously a sensitive subject.

"Okay. My house it is. How about tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah, that's fine." She gets up and walks out of the class. Beck looks after her with a sad look on his face. He just wants to take her pain away. It must be a family problem that is bothering her. He walks out of class on a mission to find someone.

Cat is standing in the hall talking to Robbie. She is laughing at something he said. She likes Robbie. It's true he is a little weird and she doesn't like Rex. He's mean to her. He's also mean to Robbie, she doesn't like that. Everyone gives Robbie a hard time. She saw some guys picking on him once. He doesn't deserve that. He is so sweet, and funny.

Beck sees Cat and walks over to her.

"Cat I need to talk to you. Do mind Robbie if I steal her away from you?" Robbie did mind, but he would never tell Beck that. He didn't want to upset Beck or he might not want to be friends anymore.

"No problem. I'll talk to you later Cat."

"Bye Robbie." Beck grabs her by the wrist and pulls her into the janitor's closet.

"Why are we in here? It smells funny." Cat wrinkles up her cute little nose.

"Sorry, but I want to talk to you alone. I didn't want anyone to overhear." Cat gets excited.

"Is it a secret? I love secrets." Beck smiles a little at her child like exuberance.

"It's about Jade." Cat cocks her head the side in interest.

"What about Jade?" Beck runs his hand through his hair.

"She seemed upset this morning in class, and when the subject of her family came up she got very angry. I think that's why she's upset. Since she doesn't want to talk about her family I thought maybe you could tell me." Cat is staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Beck, if you want I can tell you Jade's favorite color, favorite song, or favorite animal. But I can't tell you about things like that. She is my best friend, and I would never betray her trust like that." Cat bites her lip and thinks for a minute. "She was upset this morning about something that happened at home. That's all I can tell you. I can also tell you she will be fine. Tomorrow she will come to school and act like nothing even happened. She knows how to deal with it on her own." She looks sad for a minute, but as usual she bounces back. Her smile is back in place.

"Thanks Cat. So, what is her favorite color, favorite song, and favorite animal?" He'll take anything he can get.

"Black and purple. California by Joni Mitchell. Bunnies." Beck laughs a little at the bunnies' part. Jade West is not predictable. That is for sure.

"Thanks again Cat. You can leave the smelly closet now if want."

"KK. Bye." She leaves. Beck takes a deep breath in frustration. This girl is more complicated than he thought. Surprisingly he wants her even more than he did before. He will make her life better if it's the last thing he does. He wants her to be happy.

**An: I don't know how long a black eye takes to heal, but I want Beck to be his handsome self for lucky number 15. ;) **


	5. Finally getting somewhere

Cat was right Jade came in today and acted like yesterday never happened. She is being her usual grouchy self. Beck is concerned about her. She was so angry yesterday that just doesn't go away overnight. It must still be bottled up in her somewhere. That's not healthy. Beck just doesn't know what to do about it. He knows confronting her would end painfully for him. Sometimes he wishes Jade was an easier person to understand, but then he remembers that's one of the things he loves about her. She is definitely not easy.

After fifth period Beck is standing at his locker changing out his books when Jade comes up to him.

"Hey, are we still going to your house after school to work on our project?" Beck looks up surprised to see her there. Let alone talking to him willingly.

"Uh, yeah. If you still want to?"

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Beck runs his hand through his hair.

"Well, you just didn't seem like you were in the mood yesterday." Jade cocks her head to the side.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." _This must be what Cat was talking about_. He thinks to himself. She is just pretending like nothing happened.

"Okay. Meet me out front after school. You can just ride with me and my Mom." She nods.

"Cool. See you then." She turns and leaves the way she came. Beck sighs. It is really hard for him to not try to jump right in and fix whatever is wrong with her.

… … ….. …

After school Beck walks out the front doors of the school. When he get to the place he usually stand he finds Jade waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" She says when she sees him.

"Sorry, Mr. Brown wanted to talk to me about a short scene I had written for class." He stands next her. He can smell her. It could be her soap or shampoo he's not sure, but something about her smells really good.

"Why did it suck that bad?" She smirks.

"No. It was because he really likes it. He thinks I have talent." He smirks back. He loves this playful banter that become uniquely theirs.

"I have lost respect for the man." They both laugh a little. A silver car pulls up to the curb. Beck grabs her by the sleeve and tugs it a little.

"Come on that's my Mom." She follows him to the car. They get in the back seat.

"Mom this is Jade. Jade this is my Mom." He introduces.

"Hello Jade. It's nice to meet you." A blonde women with blue eyes and a friendly smile greets her. This is not how she pictured Beck's Mom would look.

"Hello Mrs. Oliver. It's nice to meet you to." She doesn't know why she was just so polite. She is never polite to people. It's because she's Beck's Mom. For some reason she wants the woman to like her.

"Oh, sweetheart call me Wendy. Mrs. Oliver is just so formal." Jade keeps quite most of the ride to the Oliver house letting Beck and his Mom chat most of the time. She answered and questions she was asked.

…. … …. …..

When they get to Beck's house he leads her in to a large kitchen. He puts his bag down on a round wooden table that is in the back of the room. Following his lead she places her bag down as well.

"Do you want a snack? I normally eat a snack when I get home." Beck says suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. It is just really weird having Jade in his house. He's not sure how to act.

"Yeah, I guess. An apple would be fine and maybe some water." Beck nods. He gets them each a bottle of water and an apple. He places them down in front of Jade. "The first thing we need to do is come up with a topic. What do you think?" As Beck is about to answer his Mom walks into the kitchen.

"Oh, I thought you two would be out in the RV. I didn't mean to bother you."

"I thought we would study in the kitchen this time." Beck says getting even more uncomfortable.

"You usually take your friends out to the RV to study." He wishes there was a button on parents that would make stop talking.

"I didn't think Jade would want to study out there."

"Why didn't you clean your room it like I told you to?"

"Yes I did, but… look I just didn't she would want to okay." How do you explain to your Mother you don't think a girl wants to be alone with you because she thinks you are a creepy stalker?

"What RV?" Jade asks.

"Beck has been living in an RV in the backyard since not long after we moved here." His Mother answers.

"You live in an RV out in the backyard?"

"Yeah." He is mad at his Mom for not dropping the subject. He doesn't want Jade to feel pressured to go out there.

"Cool. Let's go out there." Beck whips his head around to looks at her.

"Really? You want to study out there alone with me?" His Mother is looking on with interest. She wondering why Jade wouldn't want to be alone with her son. Beck has always been very respectful of girls.

Jade shrugs her shoulders. "Sure. This RV thing sounds cool. Let's go." She grabs her bag, bottle of water, and apple.

"Okay. It's right out here." He grabs up his stuff and shows her to the back door.

…. ….. … ….

They walk into Beck's RV. Jade sets her stuff down and starts walking around looking at everything. He has signs covering the walls. The carpet and couch are orange, and there is a tiny twin bed. It definitely looks like a boy's room with all the junk in it. There is a pile of drag racing magazines by the bed.

"Well, this is it. What do you think?" Her quite exploration is making him nervous. Her opinion means a lot to him. She turns to him.

"It's cool. I wish I could live in an RV in my driveway. Your parents can't bother you in here. Why do you live out here?" Beck ran his hand through his hair.

"When we moved here my Dad got a little tougher with the rules. He thinks the U.S. is more dangerous than Canada."

"It probably is. People in Canada would most likely nice you to death." Jade interrupts. Beck shakes his head at her smirk. He has gotten used to her jabs at Canada.

"Anyway, I didn't like the rules very much. So he said that thing parents always say. As long as you are under my roof you follow my rules. So, I got my own roof. So my roof my rules." Jade looks over his shoulder at a dry erase broad that says Beck's Rules on it.

"Always wear pants. Good rule. Is that your only rule?" Beck blushes a little.

"Sorry about that my friend wrote that." That was a lie. Beck wrote it. He thought it was funny.

"It's kind of funny." Jade says sitting herself down on the couch. She picks up her bottle of water and takes a sip. "Let's get moving on this project." Beck sits himself down on the couch keeping enough room between them that it won't freak her out. He promised himself this would be just about homework nothing else. He wasn't going to ruin the first time they are hanging out alone by asking her out again. She would probably call her Step Mom to come pick her up.

…. …. … …. …..

"Okay, this silence is driving me crazy. I normally listen to music when I do homework. Put on some music." Jade says. They have been working on their project for a couple hours. It had been going well. Not only having they been agreeing with each other on homework related things, but they have also been joking around. They were actually having fun.

"I'm don't really think I have anything you would like. Why don't we just listen to your Pear Phone?" Jade face scrunches up in a way Beck can't help but think is cute.

"Why? What kind of music do you like? Is it super weird?" Beck normally doesn't like to share personal stuff with people. Not many people know his likes and dislikes. At least not here in California.

"Um, I'm sure you haven't heard of some of these bands." Jade raises and eyebrow at him. "I like the Pixie's, Nick Cave, The Smiths, Lemonheads, and also some stuff from the fifty's and sixty's." Most people think his taste in music is weird. He's not really into today's music.

"They sound like cool bands. Let's listen. If I don't like it I'll tell you to change it." Beck smiles and gets up to turn on his Pear Pod.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" He asks her. This is a perfect opportunity to get to her better.

"I like the singer/ songwriter genre."

"That's why your favorite song is California by Joni Mitchell." Jade looks confused.

"How do you know what my favorite song is?" Beck rubs the back of his neck.

"Ah, Cat told me."

"What else did she tell you about me?"

"Your favorite colors are purple and black. Your favorite animal is a bunny." Jade rolls her eyes. She can't believe Cat would tell him that stuff. It's personal. She doesn't want the whole school knowing she loves bunnies.

"Well, since you know so much about me now it's only fair you tell me some stuff about you?" That way she would have some information on him if he blabs to the whole school.

"Like what?" He isn't really sure what she wants, but he's not too sure he wants to share. She might not think he's cool anymore, and he's still trying to get her to like him.

"You already told me what kind of music you like. Which by the way is pretty cool. I can see why you like it. How about you tell me what your favorite color and animal are? Make it even." He can handle that.

"Green and a wolf." He smiles.

"Can I ask you a personal question that's been bugging me?" Uh oh. This is what Beck's been afraid of.

"Sure."

"Are you like adopted or something? Don't take this wrong way, but you do not look like you would be the son of that woman." She says her usual blunt way. To her surprise Beck laughs.

"I get asked that a lot when people see me alone with my Mom. I swear she is the woman who gave birth to me. I look a lot like my Dad. He's Indian. He's from England though. He moved to Canada after college where he met my Mom."

"So he has a British accent?" Beck nods. "Does that mean you can do a British accent?"

"I don't know if it's any good, but I'm working on it." He says in his best British accent.

"That was great! I'm still working on my accents. I do a good Jersey boy accent." She clears her throat. "Hey, how you doing?" She says in her best Jersey boy accent. They both laugh.

"Where did you learn that?" Jade's smile slips from her face. She looks down at her lap.

"That's where I was born and raised."

"So that's where you just moved here from?" Jade nods. "Can I ask you a personal question now?" She nods again. After all it is only fair. "Why did you move?" She looks up at him. He can see the sadness in her eyes.

"Because my Dad thought it was better for me if I came to live with him." She says in a sad quiet voice Beck has never heard her use before.

"So your Mom still lives in New Jersey?"

"Yeah. My Mom, brother, and Step Father." Beck gets up and sit closer to her. He puts his hand over hers.

"What's your Mom like?" Jade smiles. She loves her Mother. They have always been super close.

"She's the best. Your Mom seems really cool." Beck smiles and nods.

"Yeah, my Mom's great. She's the one who came up with the idea for me to move out here. She even fought my Dad tooth and nails for it."

"Is your Dad a good Dad?" Beck notices she sounds sad again.

"Yeah, my Dad's great. Don't get me wrong we don't always agree with each other, but we love each other. We go fishing and stuff together. And he's really supportive of my dream to become an actor."

"That's great. You're really lucky." He could almost hear the tears in her voice.

"What about your Dad? You said he wanted you to come live with him. Do you guys get along?" Jade shakes her head.

"He is busy a lot with work. I don't see him a lot. It's almost like he doesn't even live there. And when he is home he just tells me all the things he doesn't like about me. He thinks my dream of being an actress is stupid." Jade has no idea why she just told him that. It must because she is stilling hurting over yesterday and is vulnerable.

"I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say. She pulls herself together and decides to change the subject.

"Alright, tell me your most embarrassing moment." Beck's eyes widen in fear. "You tell me and I'll tell you mine I swear." Beck's not sure he believes her, but he wants to do something to make her happy after he saw her so sad.

"Alright. I was homeschooled up until middle school. I've always liked dressing up in costumes and put on little plays. No one in my family or the few close friends that I had told me that it wasn't normal to walk around in costumes. So, my first day of middle school I thought it would be cool to wear a tuxedo jacket, bow tie included with jeans and Converse. I really thought I looked cool and my parents didn't tell me otherwise. I walked in the doors and everyone was staring at me. A few started laughing. One of the cool kids from eighth grade called me a freak. That was my nickname until I moved here." Now Beck was the one who looks like he was going to cry. "I haven't told anyone here that story. When I started at HA everyone seemed to think I was cool. I guess what is weird at other school is cool at Hollywood Arts." Jade puts her hand over his.

"I think weird is cool. If you had walked into my middle school like that I would have liked you right away. I would welcomed you into my group of weirdoes. You would have fit in perfectly. We used to dress up all the time for every holiday." Beck smiles.

"Thanks. It's nice to know you would have liked me back then, but not now."

"You are starting to look better and better, Beck." They both smile at her use of his actual name. "Can I ask you another question?" She gets up and walks over to the clothing rack he uses as a closet. "Why do you have so many flannel shirts? I've never even seen you wear one." Beck leans back and puts his feet on the coffee table as he watches her rummage through his clothes.

"I guess because it's not really the style, but it's my style. The whole trying to be cool thing." Jade looks over at him so he can see her roll her eyes.

"One: If you wear it then it would automatically become cool. Two: I think these clothes are cool." She bends down and picks up a pair of boots. "Oh my God. These boots are so cool. Where did you get them?" He sits up a little to see which boots she is holding. He has a few.

"Oh, I got those at Goodwill. They are real army boots." He excitedly says about his find. Those are his favorite boots. He is so glad Jade likes them as much as he does.

"Do they have blood on them?" Her excitement has him giving her a weird look.

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh." She sounds disappointed. "I think you should wear them." Beck shakes his head.

"I don't know." She starts pulling things off the rack. Then she lays what she pulls off on his bed.

"This is what you should wear tomorrow." Beck gets up and walks over to his bed. He looks down at what she has laid out. The outfit isn't bad. It' a flannel shirt, a Nirvana t-shirt, and jeans with holes in the knees. "Also wear the boots with it."

"I'll think about it. We should really get back to our project." He says pointing to their books that are littering his coffee table.

"What time is it?"

"Six, why?" Jade walks over to her bag, and pulls out her phone.

"I have to get home." She hits number six on her speed dial. "Hey, Audrey I'm ready for you to pick me up… Yeah hold on." She hands the phone to Beck. "Can you tell her where you live?"

After Jade gets off the phone Becks says. "My Mom could have driven you home."

"It's alright. Audrey doesn't mind. She likes doing things for me. She thinks it will make us closer."

….. … … …. …. .

Beck and Jade got some more work done while they are waiting for Jade's Step Mom. Jade's phone goes off. She looks done and sees a text from her Step Mom.

"She's here."

"Oh. Well bye. I had a good time."

"Me too. Do you want to meet my little brother?" She starts putting her books away. Beck perks up. He's honored to she wants him to meet her brother, and she sounds so excited about it too.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Cool. Come on." She pulls on Beck's sleeve like he had done to her earlier. They walk outside and over to a car in the driveway. Her Step Mom has her window rolled down.

"Hey, Jade. Who's your new friend?" Jade rolls her eyes.

"Beck." She walks to the back door.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. West."

"Oh you are so polite and cute." Jade opens the door.

"Whatever. Beck come here." Beck walks over to stand by Jade. "This Hunter. He's four." She says pointing to a little boy in a car seat. "Hunter this is my friend Beck. Say hi." Beck looks at Jade when she says friend.

"Hey Hunter. It's nice to meet you man." He holds out his hand for Hunter to high five him. The little boy gives his hand a slap and laughs. Beck turns to Jade.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow." Jade graces him with one of her rare smiles.

"Bye." She walks to the other side of the car and gets in.

Beck stands in the drive so long his Mother comes out to ask him what he's doing. He says nothing and walks back inside with a bright smile on his face.

**An: Some stuff is from Avan's real life. His Mum's name is Wendy. He likes the color green and wolves. The tuxedo story is my version of a story he told in an interview. **


	6. Waving the white flag

When Jade got home she had dinner then helped put her little brother to bed. He likes it when she sings him a song before he goes to sleep. After doing the rest of her homework she puts on some sweats and gets comfortable. She can't stop thinking about Beck and how much she enjoyed spending time with him. She just can't get him out of her head. She decides she needs to talk to someone about this. She picks up her phone and gives her best friend a call. After a few rings Cat picks up.

"Hello."

"Hey, Cat. I need to talk to you."

"Sure. What's up?"

"It's about Beck."

"You didn't hurt him again did you? I was worried when you said you were going to his house to work on your project. All sorts of bad things might happen."

"Something bad did happen. I had a really good time." Cat is confused.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Jade flops down on her bed and covers her eyes.

"Because I think I might be starting to like him." Cat jumps for joy.

"That's great. He has been trying so hard for so long. Why do you see it as a bad thing?" She knows her friend has always been a negative Nancy, but this is ridiculous. Liking a guy who likes you back is a great thing.

"I don't know. It is scary. We talked about a lot of stuff. I told him stuff only you know. I feel like I can trust him. That scares me." She grabs a teddy bear that lays beside her and hugs it to herself.

"Why is it scary? You need more people in your life you can trust. Jade, you just close yourself off from the world so you don't get hurt. People need other people." Cat has been trying to get Jade to realize this ever since they started at Hollywood Arts. "You are just hurting yourself by doing it."

"I hear what you are saying. Really I do, but relationships are hard for me. Especially romantic ones. My Dad cheats on every woman he's with. How do I know Beck won't do the same? All the girls in school throw themselves at him all the time. He has to give into temptation at some point. I would always be worried about it. I don't want to be that girl who is crazy jealous all the time."

"Beck is a nice guy. He would never cheat on you. He's not your Dad. Not all guys are like your Dad. You need to learn that. And I think dating a nice guy like Beck will help you see that. Give him a chance." Jade is losing control of her emotions. She promised herself she wouldn't cry over her Dad anymore, but she feels a tear slipping down her cheek. She sniffs.

"I'm scared."

"I know sweetie, but you have to push past that and let yourself be happy. So, what did you and Beck talk about?"

"He told me you told him my favorite color, song and animal." Cat cringes. She can't tell if Jade is upset about that. "He told me his favorites. We listened to his music. Which is different then what I'm used to, but kind of cool. I learned a lot about him that I never would have guessed. Mister cool isn't as cool as he wants us to think. I like the Beck I got to know today better than the one we always see at school."

"What did you tell him that only I know?"

"Stuff about my Dad. Not the whole thing, but a little bit. I told him how he ignores me and how he made me move out here. I didn't tell him why though. He doesn't need to know about all of that."

"If you guys really hit it off and become a couple you might have to tell him."

"Oh please. I doubt we will last 6 months."

"You obviously like him, so just think about giving him a chance. I have to go now. My Mom needs help giving my brother his pills."

"Alright. Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

That night Jade fell asleep thinking about Beck.

… … …. ….

The next day Jade is at her locker getting the books she needs for first period. She looks over to Beck's locker. She sees him there in the outfit she picked out yesterday. Jade smiles. '_Maybe Cat is right. Beck is a nice guy. He just might be exactly what I need.' _She thinks to herself. Deciding to go for it she walks across the hall. Beck is looking at a piece of paper when she walks up behind him.

"Nice outfit." Beck whips around and when he sees Jade he breaks into the smile that has become uniquely hers.

"Hey. Thanks, the little woman picked it out." Jade glares at him as he laughs at his own joke.

"Whatever. It looks better on you than on the bed." Beck raises his eyebrow at her.

"Did you just give me a compliment?"

"Don't get used to it. It will never happen again." They stand there smiling at each other when a blonde haired girl comes out of nowhere. She puts her arm around Beck's. He looks very uncomfortable.

"Beck, I just love your shirt. The flannel plus band t-shirt is so hipster. That is so cool." Jade rolls her eyes.

"Yeah Beck, you are totally cool. I told you everyone would think so." Jade says then she turns around and then makes her way down the hall.

"Jade wait." He tries to go after her, but the blonde has a very tight grip on his arm.

"Forget about that gank. She's not worth it." Beck turns and glares at her.

"Look whatever your name is." She looks very affronted. "One: Jade is not a gank. She is my friend and I never want to hear you or anyone else call her one. Two: she is worth it. More than you ever will be." The blonde huffs and let's go of Beck's arm. He takes the opportunity to get away from her.

…. …. … … ….. …..

Beck is sure that Jade is upset with him. He's not even sure if she is coming over today after school to work on their project again. She had been kind of quite all day. Which is not like her. She didn't even yell at Sinjin when he was sniffing her hair. She just punched him in the stomach really hard. He's walking with his head hanging down not paying attention to what is going on around him when he bumps into someone.

"Hey, watch were you are going." He looks up and sees the girl that is always on his mind. She is standing where he always meets his Mom. He wonders if she is waiting for him. "You are late again."

"Sorry. I've got stuff on my mind today." She crosses her arms and shakes her head. This the part where she says something mean usually, but Jade hasn't been in the mood today. Her feelings have been all over the place. Right after her run in with Beck's biggest fan she was sure dating Beck was a bad idea. She was totally jealous of that girl and she didn't like the way it made her feel. She wanted to cut the girl's pretty blonde hair off. Then half way through the day after staring at him all through class she decided that she did want to date him and would just have to learn to scare off the skanks sniffing around Beck. She is hoping he might ask her out again today while they were hanging out.

"Whatever. At least you are here before your Mom."

"Yeah, she would have probably taken you and left me here." Jade rolls her eyes and tries not to laugh. She doesn't want to be one of those giggle girls who laughs at everything a guy says. "She really did like you. She told me." On the inside Jade is jumping for joy, but she can't show him that.

"Whatever." She shrugs. Beck's Mom pulls up.

….. … …. …. … ….

"Okay, if you had to choose one person who is alive to meet who would it be?" Jade has gotten bored of working. They are almost finished any way. She looks to Beck for his answer. He looks up from his lap top.

"Um, I guess… Ben Kingsly. He's my favorite actor. I would probably totally embarrass myself by asking him a bunch of questions about acting." Beck catches on to the game she is playing. "If your house was on fire and you could only grab one item to save, what would it be?"

"Easy. My favorite pair of scissors." Beck cocks his head to the side and gives her a confused look.

"What is it with and scissors? It's kind of weird. I know we have already decided that weird is cool, but still." She smiles at the last part, but not for long. She wonders if she should answer his question. Does she really trust him that much? She decides Cat is right she needs to trust more people.

"When I was a kid my parents fought like all the time. They wouldn't even hide it from me and my brother. It didn't matter if we were in the room. I heard some serious language before I was four." Jade looks down at her hands. This is really hard for her. She hasn't told many people about this. "It got so bad. The fighting. That they started focusing on their shitty marriage more than on us. I started acting out. First it was breaking stuff with a hammer. Then I started cutting stuff up with scissors. It didn't help get my parents attention. They just fought about whose fault it was I was doing all that. But I felt better cutting things up. It was like a stress reliever. They make me feel better when I am upset. I guess it's like a psychology thing. I associate scissors with a good feeling. That and they are really cool." Beck is blown away with how much she just shared with him.

"Yeah, scissors are pretty cool. I like how they look on your locker."

"Thanks. Okay my turn. Cats or Dogs?"

"Dogs. In fact I've always wanted one."

"What kind?"

"Something big like a Rottweiler."

"Dogs slobber too much, and jump up on people." Beck laughs. He guesses if he gets a dog he will have to keep it away from Jade.

"Why do you love coffee so much?"

"It's like a warm hug on your insides." She gets a contented look on her face just thinking about it. "I would marry it if I could." Beck laughs again. He knows she is serious about these things, but her responses just tickle him.

"The U.S. or Canada?" Beck smirks.

"The U.S., but only because it's got you." Jade starts laughing hard. Beck joins her. She stops to catch her breath.

"That was so cheesy. It was like a lame pick up line." Beck catches his breath to and shakes his head in agreement.

"My turn. Have you heard about the new horror movie The Scissoring yet?"

"Are you kidding me? It is a horror movie with scissors in the title of course I've heard about it." Jade's face is bright with excitement.

"Do you want to go with me to see it?" Beck is holding his breath he is so nervous. Jade's heart just jumped into her throat and butterflies are dancing in her stomach. She really hates that.

"Like on a date or as friends?" They both can feel that something is changing between them.

"Date." They are staring into each other's eyes.

"Sure." Beck is not sure he heard her correctly. He thinks his hearing must be going. He can't believe she finally agreed to go out with me. He doesn't want to scare her off by being to overly excited.

"Cool. How about Friday?"

"Sounds good." Jade is also trying to play it cool. She does not want him to know she wanted him to ask her out.

"Good. It's six. Shouldn't you call your Step Mom?"

"Yeah, Thanks for reminding me."

….. ….. ….. ….. ….

After Beck waves good bye to Jade he rushes back inside. He picks up his phone and calls Andre.

"Hello."

"She said sure." Beck rushes out without even saying hello. The only reason Andre even knows who this crazy person is because he has caller id.

"Who said sure, and why do I care?"

"Jade."

"What was the question?"

"I asked her to the movies."

"Wait a minute. You asked Jade West out on a date and she said sure."

"Yes!" Beck is happy his friend is finally getting how big this is.

"Dude, what did you do, pay her?" Beck huffs, and rolls his eyes.

"No. I didn't pay her. Beside if I thought that would work don't you think I would have tried that by now?"

"True. How did you finally get her to change her mind?"

"I don't know how to really explain it, but we kind of bonded."

"Bonded? How in the world did you bond with Jade West? The ice queen."

"I told you not to call her that. Especially now that she is so going to be my girlfriend." This time Andre huffs and rolls his eyes.

"It's one date that you haven't even been on yet." He feels it's his job to keep his friends feet on the ground.

"You don't understand. We talked about stupid trivial things and really private stuff. She opened up to me."

"What did she tell you?"

"I can't tell you that. Are you crazy? She would never trust me again."

"Okay, man. Chill out. Do you really think she will agree to be your girlfriend?"

"I'm not going to ask her after the first date. I've learned not to rush her. But I'm not going to wait six months or anything crazy like that."

"Still don't get what you see in that girl. I could never have a crush on Jade West."

"You better not. She's my girl." They both laugh a little.

"Seriously, what do you see in her? Especially when she was ignoring you."

"The more she ignored him the more I adored her. She's not like everyone else. She's not boring. I like that."

"Whatever. To each their own." There is a loud crash and someone screams a bunch of non-sense. "I gotta go man. My Grandma's losing her mind again. It's starting to happen a lot more lately. Good luck with your crazy girl."

"Thanks. Good luck with your crazy Grandma." They both hang up. Beck lays back onto his bed and smiles. All he can think is that Jade is finally going to be his girl.

**An: Alright that's it. I promised you a story about 15 attempts to win Jade over and I gave it to you. I hope you liked it. I also hope you die hard Victorious fans picked up on some the small things I have hidden in here. If you as big a fan as I am you will find them. Stuff like: Beck says he won't wait six months to ask Jade to be his girlfriend. Jade said in Beck's profile video on the slap they have been dating two years and exclusive for a year and a half.**


End file.
